


Spontaneous Emission

by BabyKay47



Series: Paradise Circus [2]
Category: Misfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little heavy petting leads to Alisha accidently brushing up against Simon, what does he say that has her imagining the future with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Emission

"I want to come in your pussy and impregnate you!" he cries out once when their frantic heavy petting leads to her cheek accidently brushing against his chin, activating her power and unleashing the fucked up shit in his head.

She pulls away immediately and the look on her face scares him.

"Oh, god, Alisha. I'm so sorry. What did I say?" He's so filled with shame he can't even look at her.

Alisha shakes her head, and tries to smile, to reassure him that what happened wasn't his fault, but he's afraid that what he said was too terrible for her to forgive.

"No, you don't have to tell me." Simon concedes, not wanting to hurt her any more than he thinks he already has. He's still so shy an unsure about her, as if he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to get tired of him and break up with him. It makes him really eager to please. It's one of the things that has her falling in love with him even though he's so very different from the future Simon.

"It's ok," she tells him, "It wasn't like that it. It just really surprised me."

"What was it?"

"You told me you wanted to get me pregnant."

Simon's eyes widen with shock. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. But I don't think I mind…I can't help but wonder what they would look like…" She's also girlishly scribbled what her name would be if they got married. _Alisha Bellamy._ Or _Alisha Bailey-Bellamy._ But she doesn't tell him that. She thinks she's falling in love with him, but she hasn't even told him that, so marriage might scare him. Not that babies aren't scary enough, but he brought it up!

Simon swallows hard. "You've thought about this before?"

Alisha nods. "A little. I mean, how gorgeous would our kids be?" That manages to bring a smile to his lips.

"I've thought about it, too," Simon confesses. "But not right now," he adds.

Alisha agrees. "It would be quite difficult anyway, seeing as we can't touch."

"I definitely would want to remember getting you pregnant." And then he swallows hard again his ears turning red, embarrassed from his admission.

But Alisha laughs. "I'd want you to remember, too."

They pull away from each other then, straightening up clothing and smoothing back stray hair, and Alisha realizes that despite her sexual frustration she doesn't mind her power so much this time. If she hadn't had her power, she probably would have shagged Simon silly by now and grown bored with him. But now because of it, she's forced to take things slow and get to know him first, something she's never bothered to do with any guy before. And even with Curtis, even though she couldn't touch him either, sex was still a major component of their relationship. She supposes that the difference is because even though Simon isn't technically a virgin anymore, he's still so uncertain and nervous with her that he doesn't want to force the issue as much as Curtis did. And she knows from the future Simon that she won't always have this curse, so she can wait. And in the meantime she wants to get to know Simon, learn everything about him.


End file.
